Digitizing print media, such as documents and books, may facilitate accessibility to the media by creating digital forms of the print media. Users may access the digital form of the print media on a device instead of accessing the print media itself. Further, many users may access the digital form of the print media simultaneously. However, print media may include unique characters or fonts selected by, for example, an author which may be difficult to accurately reproduce in digital form or otherwise present on a device. Users and/or authors may desire accurate reproduction of print media in digital form.
The detailed description is set forth with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawings are provided for purposes of illustration only and merely depict example embodiments of the disclosure. The drawings are provided to facilitate understanding of the disclosure and shall not be deemed to limit the breadth, scope, or applicability of the disclosure. The use of the same reference numerals indicates similar, but not necessarily the same or identical components. However, different reference numerals may be used to identify similar components as well. Various embodiments may utilize elements or components other than those illustrated in the drawings, and some elements and/or components may not be present in various embodiments. The use of singular terminology to describe a component or element may, depending on the context, encompass a plural number of such components or elements and vice versa.